Always The One
by ThatGirl92
Summary: Ashleigh is your typical 17 year old girl besides her strict parents. Spencer is her boyfriend. After the school dance Ashleigh gets in some trouble and is kicked out of home. After living hard for some time she looses contact with her soul mate Spencer. 8 years later she finds all she ever wanted and more.


**_Chapter One: The beginning..._**

Glitter, Sparkles, Silk, Dresses. Rows and rows of dresses. Dresses with expensive price tags. The last school dance for the year was coming up and i was going. I was going to wear one of these beautiful dresses. I was going to get my hair and make up done. I was going to be pretty. I usually went to the school dance, but i didn't go all out. But this time was different. This time i wanted it to be special. Really special. I just needed to pick a dress.

I held up the deep blue dress to my chest to see how it would look. It was the 9th time i did that. It probably wouldn't look any different. The diamonds sparkled catching pieces of the light. It was a beautiful dress. It had wide straps and didn't cling to my body.  
"That's a nice choice" The sales lady came into view of the mirror eying off the dress against my body.

Of course she had to say that. I nodded my head to appreciate what she had said.  
"But if you are open minded i think i have one that would look stunning on you." She took off down one of the rows of dresses. I watched her search through the coat hangers looking for the dress. "Here!"  
I looked at the beautiful black dress. It was a halter neck dress that was lace from head to toe. It had a nude piece underneath so it looked like the lace was all you were wearing, It had few diamonds around the collar and a split up to the thigh. I love lace. And this is a beautiful dress.

"Do you mind if i tried it on?" I asked. The sales lady smiled and handed it to me taking the blue dress as she did.  
I stepped out of the change room and looked into the full length mirror. It was beautiful. Its lace sat on my skin perfectly. It clung to my curves in such a way that i looked like i could walk on the red carpet with Angelina Jolie and Cameron Diaz and no one would bat and eye lid. I turned side on and noticed the thigh high split. Oh.  
"My oh my, i was right!" The sales lady walked over with a pleased look on her face.  
"I love it" I looked at the thigh high split again. Surely it wasn't to high. Besides it would go great with my special night and i think Spence would love it.  
I searched for the price tag. Dammit. $95 that was a bit of a chunk out of my savings. I would have to do a few extra shifts at the diner.

"Hey Ash! Ashleigh!" I heard the voice of my good friend Erin call out. I turned to see her smiling face jogging towards me. "Hey girl, what you doing? And what is that?" She eyed my dress bag off.  
"Seriously? You can't tell what this big bulky black long bag is?" I joked.  
"Don't tell me. You went shopping without me!"

I laughed and continued walking to my mums car. Opening the back door i laid the dress on the seat to save it getting to crinkled.  
"Um, It's not my wedding. God. Stop stressing. " I can go shopping alone. Its quicker. If i took Erin she would have wanted to try on dresses too and she would have made me try on at least 1500. Anyway we went dress shopping for her 3 weeks ago. She likes to be prepared.  
"No it's not. I never said it was. You just probably didn't choose the right dress." Erin pouted. "Besides we all know how great of a style i have." She waved her hands in front of herself.  
"Right..." I looked at her clothes. Thongs, mini skirt and a boob tube and a, scarf? I don't even know what that is. I sat in the drivers seat closing my door. "If you say so."  
"Can i see the dress?" Erin pleaded as she got in the passenger side and plonked down. I looked at her. "what? I need a ride"  
"No you can not see my dress. It's special" I started the car. "Shut your door."

We walked in my bedroom and i laid my dress down on my single bed.  
"Just show me the dress. I need to see it. You've seen mine."  
I sighed and put down my hand bag. "Well go on have a look"  
Erin looked at me as if i was an idiot. "Uh uh. Get in there and try it on!" She shoved my dress bag in my face.  
"Fine"

I stepped out of my bathroom en suite. Erin's mouth dropped.  
"Spencer is going to die. That thing wont last 5 minutes into the night! And neither will your virginity!" She rushed over studying every inch of the dress.  
I laughed. "I hope not. I want to have a nice night and then i want it to be special." I looked at myself in the mirror again.  
"Trust me you will be getting it on. Besides your 17, your ready. You and Spence have been together how long now?"  
"7 months." I started fiddling with my bracelet Spence had won for me when we were younger.  
"Yea but you've known him forever. You look like a total babe. Spencer is going to go nuts."

Was i ready? I think I'm ready. Me and Spencer had been friends since primary school. We started dating just 7 months ago. We had always been close and one day we he decided to tell me how he felt. We hadn't had sex yet or done anything else. We just made out and cuddled. I wasn't ready. I didn't even know if he was a virgin. He had a lot of girlfriends. Girls loved him. He was hot. I had 2 boyfriends before Spence but i didn't do anything with them either. Well Tim tried once when he slipped my hand down his shorts. I pulled it out so quick. I nearly chopped it off. Yuk not Tim.

I sat down at our table outside for lunch. I was the first one here. I heard a wolf whistle and turned to see Spencer walking towards me with his hands in his jeans pockets. He was so gorgeous. His messy black hair spiked at the front. His sexy smile, broad shoulders and those muscles bulging out of his shirt sleeves. How was he my boyfriend?  
"Hey Baby" He kissed my head and moved my bag from in front of me on the table. "Whats up?  
I smiled up at him and kissed his lips " I just had a real shitty maths period."  
He pouted his lip and hopped up in front of me on the table. His legs was sitting either side of me on the chair and my head was inline with his chest. He looked good. He smelt good. He pulled me to him and gave me a quick cuddle.  
"Hope you sat in bird shit " Trey sat down. "Get off the table man. You bird watching or something?"  
Spencer laughed and shook his head "Only one bird I'm watching. And she's giving me a damn great view." He looked towards my cleavage and grinned. I looked down and seen that he was looking down my shirt.  
"Don't!" I slapped him playfully on the leg.  
"Get a room you two" Erin sat on the other end of the seat.  
"Let us borrow yours then Erin. " Spence told her.  
"Uh no way. Anyway from what i hear the dance is going to be extra special." Bitch. I glared at her. I looked up to Spence who was looking at me a little confused. Trey was laughing and eating a sandwich.  
"The dance?" Spence asked me lifting my chin up to look at him.  
I shrugged. A smile spread across his face.  
"Well then. I can't wait" He pecked my head again before jumping down off the table. "You hungry?" And he took a bite out of an apple. Where did he even get the apple? I didn't see him carrying it.  
"Hey!" Trey threw his scrunched up chip bag at Spencer. Spence threw it back at his face while laughing and chewing on the stolen apple. I took it off Spence and had a bite myself.  
"Thanks Trey" I laughed.  
I looked over at Erin she was texting on her phone.  
"Who you texting?" i asked. Her eyes shot up to mine.  
"Someone"  
"Someone who?"  
"Rebecca. She invited us to a party tonight."  
I felt Spencer's arms on my shoulders. "Ash no party tonight. Lets go out."  
"Go out?" Me and Erin said at the same time. We both looked at each other and then back at Spence.  
"On a date. Lets go have dinner and a movie or bowling" He looked hopeful.  
"Bowling?" Erin frowned.  
"Um no bowling. We can have dinner though and a movie?" I stood up adjusting my jeans and my shirt.  
"No! We are going to Rebecca's party!" Erin cried.  
"Jesus. Wouldn't mess with that." Trey joked. Erin glared at him  
"Your just jealous that you ain't getting this" And Erin pointed to herself. Trey shrugged and continued eating what looked like to be some form of squished doughnut. Gosh he can eat.  
I took another bite of the apple. "I gotta go to English. I have some stuff to catch up on before class. " I told Spencer.  
"What you say? Dinner and a movie?"  
"Beer and hot men Ashleigh! Shirtless hot men. With beer, music and dancing." Erin grabbed my arm. I seen trey grin  
"Not to mention girls. Hot girls. Shirtless hot girls. And beer." Trey nudged Spence. Spencer shook his head with a smile.  
"I got my hot girl mate" Spence pulled me close. "I will walk you" he tugged my hand and we headed for my English class.  
"So tonight?" Spence asked as we were walking.  
"Yes it should be OK. I will check with mum and dad. You know how they are." I smiled

My parents were i guess you'd called them strict. Mum wouldn't let me go to parties. We would lie and tell her i was going to Erin's whenever we were going to one. They would have a heart attack if they knew i had especially after a drink or 2. Although She will let me have a small glass of wine on special occasions. She likes me primp and proper. Me not so much. I work as a waitress to pay for my things. It's not much pay but i like it. Dad is usually traveling for business so his not around a lot. Mum works a lot to. But shes her own boss so she can do what she likes, which is usually lunch with friends or a day at the spa.  
She doesn't think much of Spencer. She thinks he's no good for me. She thinks Tim is. Someone whose got plenty of money for a good future to look after me and keep my bank balance high.  
I'm not like that. That's why i have my waitress job. Keeps me sane.


End file.
